


夏色

by kasusu



Category: all橘, 农橘
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasusu/pseuds/kasusu





	夏色

01.

不知不觉到了暑假，补习班轻松不少，林彦俊暗自庆幸。

 

南国的夏日让人消沉，就算是不怕热的林彦俊，也会在教室里把袖子卷上去，用手扇着风。

 

当然不止老师，孩子们也热得够呛，一瓶瓶冰水往下灌，有的干脆光着膀子。

 

反正这里不是学校，没人管，林彦俊也主动提出让学生随意一些。

 

午后的教室里像蒸桑房，林彦俊独自讲着，只有一两个孩子回应。

 

“老师，这题再讲一遍吧！” “还是不太懂诶……““可以举个例子吗，这个定理我还是不明白。”

 

但凡事还是有万一，有个精神头很足的小孩不停提问题。

 

“对不起老师，我问题有点多……哈哈” 男孩挠头笑。

 

一看，他出的汗不比周围人的少，甚至可以说像刚从水里捞出来的鱼，白色的T恤上也染着一圈圈水印。

 

可这眼中对知识的渴望像烈日般燃烧着彦俊老师的作为教师的责任心：“没关系，慢慢来，我会一一解答的。”

 

他有点感动：就算当个辅导老师也是很有意义的嘛。

 

但过了半节课，一章的内容还没讲完，总是重复迂回在那几个问题。

 

林彦俊这才意识到：这孩子像根本没学过一样。虽说是辅导班，但怎么也是查缺补漏，这样进行下去，不就跟做他的私人家教没差了吗。

 

“同学，你是没有学过这些内容吗？”

 

“……我没怎么去上课，一直再打工。”

 

“这样吧，我觉得你适合找一对一老师，不然我们进度进行的太慢了。”

 

“可是一对一太贵了，我没有钱诶……”

 

林彦俊无奈，应了声好吧，只好加快了教学速度，问题也不一一回答了。  
  


02．

2015年的时候，林彦俊来到了这个南方小岛。

 

不到一年，他的肤色就跟岛上的原住民差不多了。

 

他长的俊秀，经常被好几个岛民大妈围着问东问西，看这架势是要今天就入洞房嘞。

 

林彦俊为人态度谦逊，笑着委婉拒绝：我一个人挺好的。

 

岛上的人知道他是老师，便称呼他一声林老师，他也很快跟岛民熟络起来。

 

虽说是个岛，但市区里应有尽有，只不过更多的地方被农田覆盖，在这里过日子也算清闲。

 

林彦俊租了个小公寓，每天骑车去补习班教课。

 

同事不解：“林老师为什么不去学校呢，补习班大课的工资哪里有学校多呀？你看，我们都是打两份工呢。”

 

林老师歪嘴一笑：“这你就不懂了，我就是不想和学生过多打交道，相比之下，辅导课轻松多了。”

 

可就在初夏，林彦俊完美一人生活的平衡被一个小毛孩子给打破了。  
  


03．

还是那日，放了学，林彦俊推着车回家。

 

补习班建在山上，门前就是个长长的坡道，他推着车一边走一边看着沿途的风景，坡道旁边就是海。

 

夕阳西下，天气变得凉快起来，一天的工作结束，林彦俊觉得自己的脚步也轻快许多。

 

“哎呦！”

 

嗯？这是什么声音，林彦俊狐疑，但估计是海鸥吧，就继续推着车走。

 

“哎呦！”

 

又叫了一声，林彦俊四处看，这是什么未发现的新奇生物，叫声好奇怪诶。

 

“老师……您踩到我了。”

 

自行车下面传来闷闷的男声，林彦俊这才发现，自己的自行车压在人家白衣服上，染了好几处黑色的污渍。

 

“啊！对不起！”林彦俊退后停车，伸手去拉那个男生。

 

但没想到这个瘦瘦的男生力气那么大，不知怎么地两人力气没使对，林彦俊直接栽到人家怀里了。

 

重要的不是姿势羞耻，而是自己白色的衬衫肯定也被印上污渍了，林彦俊想到这个大脑就嗡一声。

 

“抱歉，吓到老师了吗。”察觉到怀里人的颤抖，男生就着这个姿势，扶着林彦俊的腰，在他耳旁询问。

 

“……没事，快起来吧。”

 

两个人站起来掸了掸土，林彦俊颇有些愤恨的用手擦着胸前的自行车道子，但只是越擦越花，放弃地叹了口气，抬头，这不就是上课狂问问题的男生吗。

 

“同学，光天化日，你为什么躺在大马路中央。”林彦俊疑惑，眉毛都要打成结了。

 

“太热了，地上凉快，我在这里躺着看天。”

 

“不脏吗？”

 

“回家洗衣服就好了，我特别容易出汗。”

 

看出来了，但这个行为怎么也不像正常人会做的吧。

 

“对了……老师。今天上课对不起，看你好像有点生气的样子。”男孩吸了吸鼻子，个子比林彦俊高一些的他，眼睛不敢往下看，只好任由目光跟着海鸥飞走。

 

“我没有生气。倒是你，打工不去上学，这哪成？” 林老师摆出教师姿态，叉着手，锐利的眼神刺的男生脸上发烧。

 

“我还要付房租，所以一天打五份工。上学的时候都在睡觉啦……不过，现在放暑假，是补上进度的好机会！”男生动力十足，学着电视剧里面的励志女主，握拳做了加油状。

 

“适合你的是一对一老师，大课可无法满足你的要求。”

 

“所以说我没钱啊……”

 

结果又绕回来了，说到底就是钱。

 

“你父母呢？”

 

“我父母是自由派，成天东跑西跑，我也不知道他们在哪里。虽然每月给我打生活费，但联系不上，他们也不知道现在物价涨了多少，哪里足够……”男生开始碎碎念。

 

还有这么自由的父母吗……

 

“你叫什么名字？”

 

“我叫陈立农。老师我知道你叫林彦俊，你好有名的，知识分子，人又高又帅，为人谦逊，是岛上的男神欸。”

 

林彦俊也就26岁，对于这种赤裸的赞美，心里自满的不行，顺势就夸下海口。

 

“立农，这个暑假我有空，可以帮你单独补补课。”

 

“哇！真的吗老师，太感谢了！老师你人真好！“说着就握住老师的手上下摆动。

 

林彦俊内心哼哼笑，如果是在学校，我应该可以被评为优秀教师吧。

 

04.

林彦俊没想到，男生说每天打好几份工是真的，每天6点过来的时候，陈立农身上都被汗打湿，喘着气像是跑过来的，不过就算很累，上课的时候是一点小差也不开。

 

林彦俊看他这么辛苦，就每晚给小孩做饭，虽然都是简单的一菜一汤，但看陈立农吃的很香的样子，心里也是满足的。

 

“老师，你做饭真好吃！”

 

林彦俊很少下厨，重视到青春期孩子的营养，还翻了料理书学了几道，被这么夸奖，心里雀跃，但也稍微有点不好意思：“还好啦。”

 

有时候天色晚了，林彦俊就让小孩住下来，让他洗个澡，继续讲课，直到12点才完。

 

陈立农真的累坏了，刚躺在沙发上就睡着了，林彦俊抱着被子过来给小孩盖上，立刻就被男生蹬开，来回几次把他固定安稳，林彦俊才放心回房睡觉。

 

课余时，林彦俊给他讲自己生活过的城市江西，是多么的美，东西是多么的好吃，勾的陈立农哈喇子都流出来，老师还会讲一些冷笑话，虽然无聊，但陈立农听的新奇，嘎嘎的笑。

 

相反，陈立农只能讲一些自己16年短暂的生活经历，要么就是学校里的八卦。

 

他有些不甘心，怎么自己有趣的故事那么少，不能多逗老师开心一下呢。

 

一开始，两个人坐在桌子前面，林彦俊侧头给陈立农讲，后来，林彦俊干脆随意起来，斜躺在自己床上，翘起脚。

 

有一次，林彦俊讲着讲着就睡着了，陈立农借着朦胧的白灯，眼神慢慢临摹老师湿湿刘海下的眉，睫毛毛茸茸的颤抖，可爱的鼻头痣和嘴唇柔软的线条。

 

不知不觉，竟全身燥起来，望向窗外，小孩把这样的情感归咎于烦人蝉鸣充斥的夏夜。

 

05.

转眼，初夏过去了，学校要开展夏季运动会了。

 

陈立农跟林彦俊说，自己报了4000米。

 

林彦俊惊讶，自己以前也喜欢跑长跑，然后笑弯眼睛给他打气。

 

“不过，这边学校运动会的日期好奇怪，在暑假中间。”

 

“我觉得，盛夏最适合运动啦！”陈立农也回应地笑起来，咬了一口老师切好的西瓜。

 

西瓜冰冰凉凉好解渴，陈立农吃的汁水四溅，粘的满脸都是。

 

林彦俊抽出一张纸巾，帮他擦脸：“慢点吃，弄满脸欸。”

 

纸巾香香的扰得陈立农的心毛毛躁躁。

 

“老师……那个，可以来当我家长，看我比赛吗？”

 

“你刚才不就是这个意思嘛，我会去的。”林彦俊揉了把男孩子炸起来的头发，答应他。

 

运动会那日下了大雨，把孩子们布置的会场浇的一团糟，校方安慰说，盛夏确实也是敏感的雨季。

 

陈立农不甘心，向班主任提出，自己状态好，在雨中跑也没什么大不了，更何况在观礼台笑着冲他招手的林彦俊，还在期待他的表现呢。

 

和陈立农的想法一致，许多孩子也是这么个想法，有的人还说雨中比赛很浪漫。

 

地中海校长挠头尬笑，耐不住孩子的坚持，也就同意了。

 

4000米是压轴，选手站在起跑线做着热身准备，田径队的男生抱怨：“这天气跑，真是瞎胡闹。”

 

陈立农瞪了他一眼，其实这么坚持不是没有原因的。

 

运动会的最后一个环节，是围着火堆跳友谊舞，但学生中约定俗成的规矩是，这时候向喜欢的人告白，是浪漫又独特的。

 

陈立农早就暗下决心，如果赢了就向林老师告白，这是无数个夜里，他躺在老师家的沙发上，望着月光，嗅着被子上老师的气味所产生的结果，身体的反应是骗不了自己的。

 

雨下得越来越大，本来心存一丝侥幸希望这场雨能停下来的他，身心都被凉意侵蚀，周围的选手一个接一个的退赛了：“根本没法跑，这么下去是要生病的。”

 

校长也觉得差不多该完了，最后一个比赛，办不办也没有必要了。

 

周围人都劝着陈立农，余光所及穿过豆大的雨滴，林彦俊站在主席台的第一排冲自己摆手，示意不要比了，满脸都是担忧。

 

他也湿透了，打底的白衬衫黏在身上，针织衫也卷起来，看起来像是雨中被丢弃的小狗。

 

“我要跑。”

 

周围人不解。

 

“我会赢的。” 

 

枪声淹没在雨声中，陈立农跑起来，不是一般大的雨刺着他的身体，衣服被打湿，越跑越沉，他也不敢去看林彦俊，一心想着跑到终点，就可以向他喜欢的人告白了。

 

林彦俊看着在雨中跑着的陈立农，心揪的疼，这个笨蛋。

 

老师和学生们撑着伞站在外围，跑到第三圈的时候，星星点点的声音喊着为他加油，像在跟雨声对抗一样，第四圈，声音越来越响，林彦俊在雨中辨认出孩子们的声音，心头一热，也大声喊起来：“农农，加油！就差一点了！”

 

跑完的那一刻，陈立农扑倒在地上，老师为他裹上毛巾，在同学的欢呼声中被扶进了体育馆。

 

林彦俊提起的心放下来，颓然坐在椅子上。

 

林彦俊的学生时代，他在学校的时候运动很好，但这种活动却很少参加。就算老师提出让他代表班级比赛，他也不明白跑起来究竟是为了谁，有什么意义。

 

这样的苦恼直到现在，步履蹒跚的陈立农再次激起他心中一直的疑虑。

 

陈立农在体育馆颤抖着，足足缓了20分钟，喝着热茶，思绪才清晰起来

 

——我赢了，要向他告白。

 

陈立农把头上的毛巾甩下去，站起身一瘸一拐的走向门口。

 

“啊！陈立农你要去哪！”一直喜欢陈立农的学习委员追上来。

 

“我要去找我喜欢的人。”

 

学习委员哑然，自己还没告白，这就失恋了呀。

 

“那你拿着这把伞，雨还没停呢。”

 

“谢谢你。”

 

回过神时，林彦俊站在学校中庭的绿叶走廊，长长的叶子垂下来，被雨水打的啪啪作响。

 

陈立农是和自己完全不同的人，这句话从刚开始就频频闪现在脑海里。

 

和他年龄相同时，没有他努力，没有他拥有明确的目的性。

 

就算是现在，年长10岁的自己，过着悠闲而懒散的生活，或许那份青春的热血曾经有过，但也不知道忘到哪个角落里了。

 

带着这份莫名的愧疚和失落，林彦俊站在亭子里垂着头，只好将雨水当作旋律，试着在这曲调中逃脱。

 

“林老师。”那时从身后传来的陈立农的声音。 

 

“……农农，你好厉害。”林彦俊转过身，挤出酒窝。

 

“老师，你没打伞吗？怎么湿透了，会生病……” 

 

“会生病的是你吧，”林彦俊打断，走到陈立农跟前，仰头看比他高的男生，“你是笨蛋吗，这样的雨里还要跑，你最后都倒在地上了，这可不是开玩笑的。”

 

“我有非跑不可得理由。”陈立农握紧拳头，脸烧起来。

 

“没头没脑勇往地冲，身后为你担忧的人，你怎么会看得到，那个带着袖标的女生都哭出来了。还有你自己的身体，虽然是年轻，但真的闹出大病，可是会一辈子难……” 

 

“林老师，我喜欢你。”

 

林彦俊喋喋不休的话被打断，睁大眼睛怔住。

 

“我自己约定，赢了就向你告白。”

林彦俊扬起来的脸慢慢变红，耳尖也攀上来淡淡的粉色。 

 

“……立农，农农，你在开玩笑吧。”

 

“我喜欢老师，是我反复确认许多遍的。自从老师第一次帮我盖被子后，我每次都会装睡，闻着老师指尖残留下来的香气，睡觉时，我闭上眼全是你。”

 

“哈哈……你这情话哪里学的，听起来好变态哦。”林彦俊想岔开话题，挤出笑容假装打趣。 

 

“我是认真的！”陈立农看林彦俊不为所动的样子，焦急起来，不知道怎么表示爱意的他一副要哭出来的样子。

 

“农农，给我一些时间，”林彦俊整理了情绪，“毕竟你要知道，我们差了10岁。”

 

“我知道。”陈立农脱口而出。

 

“……”林彦俊没有回复，叹了口气，转身走入雨里。

 

陈立农跑过去塞给老师伞，但他没有接过，推开了。

 

06.

林彦俊每天去补习班都要爬上个长长的坡道。

 

早晨，天阴晴参半，从海边飞来的海鸥在头顶叫着，扑扇的羽翼洒下星星点点的水花。

 

再不快些，就要迟到了，林彦俊想，加大脚下的力。

 

“老师！”

 

不远的身后，坡道的下面，传来的是这几日听的不可能不熟悉的声音。

 

林彦俊头上微湿，沾了些刚才海鸥扑腾来的海水，回过头，海水的咸香味滑了个弧度，刚想要冲学生招手，忘记了自己脚下还踩着单车的状况，刚牵起的嘴角和单车一起塌掉，林彦俊整个人向后倾斜。

 

“……小心！”

 

上次跑起来是什么时候呢，好像是高中，为了跑去送情书的时候，现在的自己，有些想念为了喜欢的人不顾一切奔跑起来的感觉。

 

太傻了，为什么突然想起来呢，失重感麻痹半个身体，想开口叫他农农，看着他跑过来的样子却什么也说不出口了。

 

“老师，对不起……” 

 

陈立农扶着林彦俊的肩膀，另一只手环过他的腰，突然运动的身体加上紧张，在林彦俊耳边轻轻的喘气，痒痒的。

 

“要不是我突然叫住老师，老师不会遇到危险的。”

 

林彦俊倒没有吓到，但是极近的距离扰得他心猿意马。

 

“还好我跑的快，”陈立农弯起眼睛，“没有让老师受伤。”

 

“……谢谢，是我太不小心了。”

 

林彦俊轻轻挣开小孩的手，从单车上下来，刚想开口，陈立农白色的裤子上染着新鲜得血迹，慌张寻找凶器，单车上得停车杆在阳光下微微闪光。

 

“农农，你腿上受伤了！”

 

林彦俊手足无措，想去翻包却推着车。

 

陈立农看了眼自己的小腿，抬起头时还是带着笑。

 

“一点小伤而已，老师没有受伤就好。”

 

“……笨蛋。”

 

林彦俊小声骂了句，把车停住，从包里掏出纸巾，撩开男生的裤腿，小心翼翼的沾擦着伤口。

 

“……不要再为了别人而受伤啊……”

 

男生没听清，老师蹲下去，完全暴露在视线里圆圆的脑袋，清晰的发旋，像当时抱着自己腿撒娇的侄子一样。

 

“老师，你的头圆圆鼓鼓的，好可爱。”

 

“这时候你还有心情调侃我啊。”

 

清理了血迹，林彦俊起身，“先去我家，还是处理下伤口吧。” 

 

“要上课了诶。”

 

“没关系。”

 

林彦俊直直看着那人的双眼皱眉，陈立农收敛了笑意，认真回视。

 

“我不想看到喜欢的人受伤。”

 

又是海鸥划过，水花滴到林彦俊微红的脸上，淡淡湿意提醒他上周的告白千真万确，久别的心情在心里叫嚣。

 

“农农，我……”

 

回复未说完句子的是淡淡的吻，轻轻啄了下那人的脸颊，陈立农又恢复标志的笑容。

 

“…彦俊不用着急回复我哦。”

 

07.

林彦俊这周休假。

 

几天来，大部分时间都在床上抱着被子哼歌看电影。

 

他怎么也没料到，陈立农会在坡道上亲了他一下，每每想起来，脸都会发烫。

 

真是的，26岁的男人，又不是没谈过恋爱，简直像刚初恋的小女孩，唉，陈立农是有什么魔力呢。

 

想不明白，林彦俊踩着夹角拖鞋，想出门逛逛。

 

露过买鱼的店铺，王师傅笑嘻嘻问他有没有女朋友；去便利店买水，收银员小刘说他姐刚分手，大美女；到了要归还书的图书馆，管理员大妈也问一句，小伙子相亲不。

 

老天野啊，怎么谁都在关心我的恋爱问题，而且在这期间一直浮现在脑海里的，是跑在雨中的陈立农，还有告白时他被打湿的刘海下面看不清的双眼与紧紧咬住的唇。

 

不知不觉竟然走到了学校前面的山坡。

 

林彦俊歪头看着旁边一阵一阵海浪拍打的海滩，无奈的想，这小岛被海包围，这么一块弹丸之地，抬头不见低头见，真是尴尬。

 

海鸥扑到海平面上捕鱼，看起来真有趣。

 

那个白色的是什么？有这么大的鱼吗？怎么还在扑腾？

 

心里惊叹不好，林彦俊飞奔到海边，长时间没有运动的身体明显怠顿了不少，但跑起来对自己的速度还是满意的，而且海风怕打到身上也很舒服。

 

慌张跑到了那条“大鱼”旁边，林彦俊才发现，明明就在浅水，都可以碰到底，这人还是个大个子，搞什么嘛。

 

“林彦俊一把捞上来“大鱼”，那人死死抱住他的腰。

 

“哈……谢谢你，我抽筋了。”

 

林彦俊叹气：世界真小。

 

“白痴。”说着就撒手，陈立农又扑通一声掉在水里。

 

“哇！我是真的抽筋了！救命！”

 

两人折腾一会，在岸上，林彦俊帮他抻筋：“现在有没有好一点？”

 

陈立农挂在林彦俊身上时，才发现这是他日思夜想的林老师，现在被老师的手触摸着脚底，浑身酥麻，吭吭唧唧。

 

“老师……我想着你，你就出现了欸。”

 

“我也只是刚好散步到这边，要是不是我，哪还有人能救你啊，”顿了顿，笑了出来，“不过能在浅水区扑腾成那样……哈哈……好好笑哦。”

 

“我就是太热了在游泳啊，想着老师，就抽筋了。”

 

“这什么蹩脚情话啊，无聊。”

 

“老师总是在我最需要帮助的时候出现，”陈立农抓住林彦俊帮他按摩的手，放慢速度低声说，听起来好像声音的主人比林彦俊还成熟，“我想要彦俊的回复。”

 

林彦俊心想，这个时刻果然来了，不过刚才跑下来的时候，他就有了答案。

 

他用力捏了捏陈立农的手，轻声说：“我也喜欢你。”

 

08．

在看到那条“大鱼”身影时，林彦俊就知道了那人是陈立农。

 

身体不受控制，意识到的时候，已经迈开腿跑了起来。

 

为了喜欢的人奔跑起来的感觉，是这样吗？

 

09.

所以说小孩子真是耐不住性子，林彦俊和颜悦色地斜躺在床上。

 

交往了没一个月，就说想进一步发展，现在的小孩子究竟心里在想些什么啊。

 

作为合格成年人的林彦俊，义正言辞地拒绝了：你还没成年，是想让我犯罪吗？

 

陈立农吃瘪，转着笔边嘟囔：“反正也是我在上面啊，老师怕什么。”换来的是林彦俊的白眼加拍在背上的一巴掌。

 

开学的统测，陈立农表现得还不错，林彦俊也很是欣慰，说爱的鼓励真的很奏效吼。

 

“老师，你说过会给我奖励的。” 

 

“你说吧，但不许太超过。”

 

“我要老师自慰给我看。”

 

林彦俊一口西瓜差点没喷出去。

 

还没等林彦俊回复，陈立农接着说，“老师你自己说的奖励，不许反悔！我不碰你的，就看看。”

 

林彦俊心里一边骂，一边后悔自己的奖励怎么不定的具体一点。

 

浴室的水声扯回林彦俊回忆的思绪，小孩在洗澡，他躺在自己的床上，简直像个马上要被拆开的礼物。

 

林彦俊上衣穿着白色的衬衫，下身是松松垮垮的短裤，赤着脚，整个人被半包裹在深色的被子里，他现在紧张的不成，觉得自己26年的尊严要被待会的羞耻击垮了。

 

水声停了，林彦俊的心被提起，陈立农踩着拖鞋，啪啪地走了过来。

 

“老师？我洗好了。”陈立农进了屋，看着躺在床上的林彦俊一副等待的样子，脸不由的一红，干咳着坐到了椅子上。

 

桌子上还摊着试卷，但他现在却要和自己的老师做恋人之间的事情了，虽然只能看不能摸，哎。

 

“咳，老师，开始吧。”

 

“嗯……”

 

陈立农背着光坐着，身上传出和自己一样的香波味道，男生盯着自己的认真样子就像做着难以读懂的题。

 

林彦俊把手慢慢移到自己的胸口，轻轻捏着乳头。

 

“老师……”陈立农光是看着林彦俊的这个动作，就已经有了感觉，红着脸像吃了辣椒，呼吸也急促起来。

 

“唔……就……就这么捏就好了吧？”染上快感的声音发着颤。

 

“哦……哦”

 

“你倒是告诉我要干什么啊！我不知道欸。”

 

“……好哦，那我要说喽，”得到恋人的指责，陈立农脑内飞快回想着看过小影片里的内容，“老师，两只手都去捏自己的，不要光隔着衣服，我想看里面。”

 

林彦俊羞耻的不行，捏了捏自己的乳头，慢慢解开衬衫的扣子，他听到陈立农咽口水的声音，手也跟着轻轻颤抖。

 

纤细的手指尖粉粉的，夹上了颜色更粉的樱桃，慢慢搓揉，软肉变得熟透，颜色也愈来愈深。

 

“啊，唔，好奇怪……”林彦俊从来没碰过这里，黏黏糊糊的快感染着他身上散发着性感的红。

 

“老师，你好漂亮……”小孩也忍不住开始搓揉自己的欲望。

 

“嗯……农农，唔，接下来要干什么啊……”林彦俊眨着湿润的眼睛，用上目线去看着年下的恋人。

 

“老师，把裤子脱了吧。”

 

林彦俊听话的把裤子脱了下来，原来他一直没有穿内裤，露出来已经有感觉的前端。

 

“一边玩自己的舌头，一边慢慢的撸动。”

 

“啊……啧杨……颗以嘛？”

 

林彦俊两只手指夹着舌头，轻轻搓揉，嘴唇也沾上了唾液，变得晶莹透亮，直接裸露出来的性器被包在手里，露出的体液打湿着整个物体。

 

林彦俊被那人看的实在受不了，扭头躲避，没想到正好对着陈立农正在撸动的肉棒，看起来比自己的还要大了不少。

 

“哈……老师，我好想插进去和你结合，但我怕你会痛……等我学会更加温柔去对待你的时候，我们再做吧……”

 

林彦俊轻轻点点头，说：“好…“

 

“彦俊……”眼前的肉棒颜色变得更深，头部溢出的液体显然已经承受不住，陈立农换了亲密的称呼，没等林彦俊转回头，直接喷了他一脸，浓浓的体液挂到老师的睫毛，鼻尖，嘴唇上，甚至有一部分还喷进林彦俊微微开启的嘴里。

 

浓烈的雄性气味刺激着自己的神经，整个人被这种味道包围，一种被占有的认知油然而生。异样的快感从窄窄的腰部一直攀上软绵绵的思绪。

 

“……啊，嗯，农农，我……唔……”

 

陈立农吻了上来，激烈缠绕着彦俊的舌尖，舌头被吸的啧啧作响，他揉着林彦俊软软的头发。

 

林彦俊喷的自己满手都是，呻吟也被男孩含在口中。

 

唇舌分开，两人都喘着气，林彦俊更是被欺负的微微流了泪，软软地埋怨：“你犯规……”

 

“没有碰啦，亲一下而已。”陈立农耍赖，拉着林彦俊的手，十指相扣。

 

10.

过年的时候，陈立农的父母回来了，听说了林老师和陈立农的交好，便要请他吃饭。

 

饭桌上，林彦俊迫于两个人的关系，有些拘谨。

 

“爸妈，这就是跟你们说的，我的男朋友，林彦俊。” 

 

林彦俊差点噎到。

 

“哇，林老师果然长的好帅好漂亮好可爱。”陈立农的妈妈开心的拍着手。

 

这形容词，陈立农说的吗？转头瞪了陈立农一眼。

 

陈立农赔笑，在林彦俊耳边说，我说过我爸妈是自由派了吧。

 

11.

在小岛的生活还是简单的日复一日，陈立农也慢慢要成年了，天天嚷着想和林彦俊赶快结合成为真正的情侣，林彦俊又气又笑，觉得他真是个形式派。

 

补习班的日子还在继续，林彦俊又要天天爬那个该死的坡，又累又要笑着回应小孩学校里的八卦。

 

发起呆看着旁边的海滩，陈立农偷偷在他脸上啄了一下，林彦俊反应过来，没来得及害羞，直接吻上了小孩薄薄的唇。


End file.
